


Revision of Inquistion part 2 - Hinterlands

by Steven218



Series: Revision of Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven218/pseuds/Steven218
Summary: A revision of how the Hinterlands should have went down.I took out the presence of Corypheus in the game as it felt, it didn't make sense for him to have this much power and control over the two groups as he did in the span of four years, I'm not sure how many years he's been awake, in order to infiltrate and successfully control both groups. His actions can be seen in the revision but it's downgraded for it to be more believable I say.In addition I also added specific mechanics that should have been implemented in the original as well as added one that could have been amazing to see.I also changed a bit of the Companions, such as where you meet them. Also you won't see Viviene or Sera as I took out the Chantry meeting that happens after the Breach as it felt to quick for the Chantry leadership to try and regain control of the situation especially since most of the head figure were killed in the explosion.Overall I hope you enjoy.
Series: Revision of Inquisition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109867





	Revision of Inquistion part 2 - Hinterlands

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice that Greagoir who died in Origins, is alive here. I Retconned him as he is a well known character for old fans and he has ties to Cullen which can open to interesting dialogue between the Player and him.

**Redcliffe Hinterland**

_ When they arrive at the Hinterlands I want to move them away from the initial starting point and have them stationed where the mercenaries' encampment was at, as well as taking out the mercenary group altogether. I always found it weird that the Inquisition spawned in the middle of a hill and not near a road that leads out/in the hinterlands.  _

_ In addition I also added the War table with the requisition officer, who instead of giving out fetch quests, the officer will act as a messenger that will relay the actions the Player wants to do to Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen. They will be there in every map, so the player does not have to go back to Haven/Skyhold to do the War Table. They are only available in the initial starting point of every map.  _

You meet with scout Harding (who does exactly what she did in the game, give a quick introduction of herself and then gives directions to where Mother Giselle is at.) They follow the directions. 

_ I know that Mihris will be in between the Player and Mother Giselle and that would make it weird if you did her quest before speaking to Mother Giselle, so that’s why I move her and the area you were going to explore with her to the top of the hill, where you originally started in as to avoid story inconsistency.  _

They reach the small village but it is not what they expected it to be. Instead of a small battle happening between Mages and Templars within the village itself, it is a ghost town. 

A small scene occurs with the Inquisitor and company looking around, seeing people hide in their homes or trying to flee into Redcliffe with little supplies. They come across to Mother Giselle who is tending to the wounded and sick where she usually is. Cassandra is relieved that Giselle is still alive and asks her to return to Val Royeaux to help deal with the chaos that is happening within the Chantry but Giselle refuses as the hinterland refugees need her aid. Unable to get her to leave, they ask what will it take to get her to leave.

She notifies the group on how many people are afraid of what has happened since the Breach, with tears breaking out and unleashing demons into the world. Varrick wonders why the Templars and Mages aren’t attacking and blaming each other for the explosion. 

Mother Giselle explains to them that both groups stopped fighting when word came by from the Grey Wardens that a large darkspawn horde is underneath Redcliffe and that any attack may cause them to surface. 

Cassandra comments how the Templars wouldn’t be stupid to attack, as they would be defenseless to the darkspawn horde but wonders why the mages stopped if they are fortified. Mother Giselle responds to Cassandra’s question in that the Mages stopped fighting because Arl Teagan ordered a ceasefire and would throw the mages out of Redcliffe if they endanger his people to a darkspawn incursion. 

Solas comments if the wardens warned them after the Breach with Giselle responding no, it was two weeks before the Breach. He is suspicious that the wardens came in the nick of time and stopped the fighting. She points to a soldier, who is currently in the hut examining a map, and explains that these soldiers came with the Grey Wardens to monitor the land for Darkspawn activity and that helping them would be a great deal for the people here. 

The Inquisitor can agree to help/ask for a price/refuse to help as it would be a waste of time. Mother Giselle tells the Inquisitor that helping them can get you a passage into Redcliffe, because Teagan has put heavy restrictions for anyone not from the Hinterlands entering his home. If they do really well then they can get an audience with Arl Teagan himself who is also with the mage leader Fiona. Varrick tells the inquisitor that it is a tempting offer. Cassandra contemplates about it and says that they would still need to talk to the Templars. Mother Giselle tells Cassandra that the soldier may know where to find the Templar forces in the Hinterlands. Talks end.

Next mission is to talk to the soldier.

The Player walks to the soldier and talks to them. The soldier that you talk to is none other than Sergeant Maverlies, from Dragon Age Awakening. She is alerted by the presence of the group and wants to know who they are. Cassandra explains that they are part of the Inquisition and have come to help under the request of Mother Giselle. Maverlies, although unsure what an Inquisition is, accepts the help and notifies them of the situation. How the Templars/Mages stopped fighting because of the news of an emanate darkspawn attack yet the Templars remain. In addition thanks to the Breach, demons/Tears are all over the battlefield and she is unsure on how to deal with them or if she even wants to. Varrick is confused as to why she wouldn’t want to deal with the tears if they are a threat. Maverlies responds by saying those Tears have put more fear in everyone from fighting and that no group will cross that field unless they want to deal with the demons. Solas comments on the subject that using the Tears as a ward is a brilliant strategy, yet understands leaving them would spell disaster to the land and its people. Quite the conundrum he says.

Maverlies also adds that the tears have been difficult to navigate, and that she has lost contact with her Grey warden superior and his squad. The Inquisitor can ask why they were in the field, with Mavelies responding that they were trying to find a way into the Deep Roads in order to destroy the entrance/s. She asks the group if they can contact the missing wardens. She points to two routes she can take. One route leads to the Battlefield, which is the fastest but you will have to deal with many demons; while the other one is up a hill that has fewer demons but templar patrols will attack you on sight. She then provides you with a location of the warden camp and asks if you and your party can reestablish contact and provide any assistance to them. 

In addition she will asks help in reestablishing contact with the horse master as well, due to Arl Teagan being worried for him and his family.

The Inquisitor can ask Maverlies where the Templars are if they still remain. Maverlies points to the south-east side of the map ( _ It’s where the refugee’s/people are hanging out in the original story. I chose that place because it felt stupid that the Templars didn’t take control of a larger castle _ ). She explains that she doesn’t have much info but that they are dug deep within the mountains and have heavy artillery to defend themselves from an attack.

You ask if you can help even further, which Maverlies tells of needing medicine, a healer, food and blankets for the civilians still here (basically taking the job from the Inquisition officer)

[Doing these tasks will slightly increase reputation with Fereldan and Common folk as well as acquire Inquisition soldiers]

Cassandra notifies everyone that they should head to Haven and discuss their next course of action with Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine.

[Player character is unable to enter Redcliffe, or Templar base until they talk to Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine. Any attempts of trespassing either side and they will be insta killed.

Player character can do side missions such as Mahri’s quest and the horsemaster, but horsemaster Dennet won’t join the Inquisition until after the siege of Redcliffe and only if you choose the mages. ]

[The rogue templars and mages that were in the original story do not exist here.]

[Rifts are far more difficult to destroy than in the original game such as having more rifts within the game.

If the location/area has seen recent blood shed, such as the battlefield, multiple rifts spawn clustered together. These clustered rifts are more powerful as the radius of combat is 1.5x bigger and the demons that spawn from one tear can jump to another. In addition these rifts have powerful demons such as Pride, elite Rage, and high ranking despair demons protecting the rifts. Must have a large military force in order to engage these rifts.

**New mechanic where you can call on Inquisition NPCs to fight beside you. Similar to the army the Warden can call during the battle for Denerim, but the difference is that pressing on the unit will only summon one of them and the max limit is between 5-7. You can mix and match who you call once you ally with other groups. Can gather more soldiers if you do side quests for the group (such as the side mission Maverlies gave you) either on the field or in the War Room but you can also lose soldiers if you fail either one. In addition you can upgrade your Inquisition soldiers from weak to elite, similar to what was seen in Awakening. Your soldiers don’t restock after going back to base so be mindful of your men’s deployment.**

**The player will get a new game function that will determine the relationship with certain groups. All possible relationships are** **Templars, Rebel Mages, Loyalist Mages, Fereldan, Orlais (Celene), Orlais (Gaspard), Grey Wardens,** **and the** **Common people** **. The path the player takes in the story will determine the growth of the relationship with each group. The higher the relationship the more benefits they receive; such as discounts from their merchants, units you can call on, and schematics. The lower the relation, the higher chance you will be barred from their merchants or even be outright attacked.** **]**

**HAVEN**

Can have a chance to meet and recruit Iron bull and his chargers when you return. 

( _ I put them all their as I felt it was stupid in the original that Krem tried to sell the idea of recruiting them but Ironbull ends up saying he is a Qunari spy sent to spy on you when you finally meet. In addition it was so I could remove the Storm Coast as it doesn’t really have any value to the progression in the story other than seeing a cool fight between a dragon and Behemoth, the Andrastian fanatics having little influence to the story and the search for the Grey Wardens are easily forgotten as you can see the purpose within the 10 seconds in Crestwood than waste 3-4 hours at the Storm Coast. _ ) 

[In addition you can summon the chargers to fight with you if they are recruited, but they are normal leveled. They cannot die but they can be knocked unconscious (can only truly die in The Ironbull’s final mission). There is a time limit before they can be used again which is about 8 hours game time so they won’t be overused.]

You meet with the others and tell them about the situation. Leliana suggests helping Teagan and the Mages while Cullen says to talk with the Templars. Cassandra says that talking to them is impossible at the moment as they will kill anyone who isn’t a Templar. Cullen asks Leliana who is commanding the Templars in the Hinterlands, to which Leliana names Knight-Commander Greagoir. Cullen tells the group that he might be able to persuade the Templars in a ceasefire. Josephine is unsure as joining the Templars will anger Arl Teagan as well as King Alistair/Queen Anora. 

Josephine puts it to a vote on which group to go to. Leliana and Josephine vote for the mages while Cassandra and Cullen vote for the Templars. The Inquisitor has the last say.

[Choosing Templars will have the Mages hate you and the Fereldan kingdom dislike you

Choosing Mages will have the Templars hate you and the Orlesian nobility (Gaspard and Celene) dislike you.

Doesn’t lock you out of the opposing group unless you have a horrible relationship with them, you can still talk to the other group but there will be a moment later in the game where you have to make a decision. ] 

HINTERLAND

  * **TEMPLAR ROUTE**



Choosing Templar and you will have Cullen be with you, in his templar outfit, as the group walks toward the Templar checkpoint (the location will be where the Inquisition encampment would have been by the broken tower before entering Winterwatch Tower). The Templars prepare to attack your group but Cullen tells them to stand down. One of the guards recognizes Cullen, and tells the others to hold fire, He walks to Cullen and greets him. Cullen wishes to talk with Greagoir in order to build an alliance with the Templars. The Templar that Cullen is speaking to is unsure and stares at the party, being suspicious of the Mages but shakes his head as it was Cullen who brought them and if Cullen is okay with the mages then they are good ( _ this scene is further discussed with the Inquisitor back in Haven as Cullen recounts his traumatic experience during the Blight _ ). 

They walk in, passing by the heavily armed Templars and trebuchets guarding the checkpoint. As they walk to the castle they see the large encampment of Templars on the ground level. Varrick comments “aw shit” before heading into the castle itself. They see more Templars, some out of armor resting, others training, while some are taking lyrium. They finally reach the back and meet Greagoir more grizzled and tired. 

Greagoir upon seeing the group is surprised, especially Cullen who gives him a half smile. Greagoir wants to know what this is about with Cullen explaining that they need the Templars help in sealing the Breach. Greagoir is confused on why he would come to him as no Templar, no matter the numbers can seal the Breach that size. Cullen agrees but tells him that they have the power to seal it with the Templar’s aid, to which Cullen points to the Player. Greagoir notices the Player's hand glowing. Unfortunately Greagoir cannot comply as he has orders from Lord Seeker to capture the mages. Until he accomplishes it, he will not help. 

The Inquisitor has the chance to help the Templars or end the discussion.

If you decide to help the Templars, Greagoir will notify the group he may consider allying with you if you do two tasks for him. One is to understand the situation of the Darkspawn and that means spying on the Grey Wardens. Some of Geagoir’s men don’t believe the darkspawn are a threat but considering how he lived through the Fifth Blight, he doesn’t want to take any chances. If the threat is real, the group will help the Wardens seal the entrance and if the threat isn’t as big as the wardens say then they report back to him immediately. The next thing he wants is to have the battlefield clear of Tears, so they don’t have to worry about the demons. (Finishing the two requests will lead to the Siege of Redcliffe)

+6 templars and high quality Templar armor for repairing the Tears, Templars like you

\+ 6 templars and high quality Templar helmet for sealing the entrance, Templars like you

Greagoir points to his second in command Delrin Barris, Knight Vigilant from the original story, if they want to help even further. 

The Player can ask Greagoir where the Lord Seeker is. He will tell the Player that he is somewhere else, but he won’t provide details on where he is no matter how good the relationship is with the Templars.

The Player can ask if this is all the Templar forces in Thedas, where he exclaims no. At best he has about ⅓ of Templar forces. 

If the Inquisitor talks to Delrin, he notifies the group that he needs help with two things. One is that they need more lyrium to fight against the mages due to not being able to get an official channel with the Dwarves. The Inquisitor asks how they can help supply lyrium to them. Delrin will notify the group of a carta group near the region that has been supplying them the necessary lyrium but those Dwarves amped up the prices a week ago and they can no longer pay them the amount. He wants you to go to the carta’s encampment (located where they are originally) and try to get the lyrium in any way possible. 

The second task, he asks of you is to find an assassin within templar ranks as many soldiers are being killed but the circumstances are strange. When the Inquisitor asks for more information on the subject Delrin shrugs, saying he knows very little and that they should speak to the medic tending to the survivors for more information.

[ _ Second side quest is crucial to acquire Cole as a party member. Failing to do so means losing him altogether. _ ]

Talk ends.

Exploring the Templar camp and you can encounter a Templar smith who you can barter with. the higher the relation the better the equipment including schematics for all templar weapons and armor.

DEALING WITH THE CARTA

Heading to the Carta’s location the group has a chance to talk with the Carta and make a deal, must have either Varrick in the party or dwarven inquisitor to make it work. You meet with the Carta dealer and he will give a high price for the lyrium but with Varrick in the party, he is able to smooth talk him to lower the prices, if the Inquisitor is a dwarf they can lower it even more. You can also kill them and take the lyrium, but the amount of lyrium they have with them is barely enough for the attack. Each choice gives the Inquisitor a special reward.

Kill carta = small amount of templar support +3

normal deal = average amount of templar support +6, Templars like you

Cheap deal (dwarf inquisitor only) = higher amount of templar support +8 and high quality templar mace, Templars love you.

CORRUPTION WITHIN THE RANKS

Player enters the infirmary, where they see sick/dying templars with red eyes, frothing with madness. (Varrick if in the party will state that it is Red lyrium) The group will see a man trying to tend to a wound on a survivor, only to be pushed away. The man simply shrugs it off and tells the Templar to not be a baby. After fixing the wound he looks to the group, his uniform expressing that of a medic.

The Player talks to the medic and asks what is going on with the sick Templars. The medic will state he has no clue, stating they were fine before until they started dying left and right, bleeding from their necks and torso. He knows notices that all the wounds were inflivted by the same weapon and assumes an assassin but whenever he tries to get information on the assailant the victims seem to forget. The medic further states that these wounds are too precise and that the wounded here should be dead already but they still live though suffering. 

The Player can question why these Templars are still alive, and the medic will assume it is because of Samson’s joining ritual. He explains that Samson has a way in making Templar's stronger, though he has seen the side effects such as increase of aggression and loner tendency but to see how it's keeping them alive from wounds that should have killed them right away, he is impressed. 

The Player can ask where Samson is now, to which the medic simply points to a small cave entrance past the hills. Once all dialogue is used the medic states that he needs to tend to the wounded. 

When you walk near the entrance of the cave you will hear a voice all around the land explaining that they should not enter. The Player can ask the individual who they are, with the voice exclaiming he is there to help. 

Cole will pop right beside the Player, scaring them. 

Cole introduces himself and asks the group once again not to go in there as templars who went in come out hurt. The Player can ask how they come out hurt, with Cole exclaiming in his own sense of wording, they drink the red lyrium hoping to gain power and satisfy their thirst but only to hurt them. He also claims to have helped those who get hurt, with the companions connecting the dots, stating Cole was the one killing them. Cole tries to justify his action stating that the Templars wanted the pain to end.

[The Player can decide whether to kill Cole or refrain from killing him]

The Player will enter the cave and see red lyrium crystals forming within the cave. Further in the group will see Samson, providing the Templars Red lyrium. As soon as he finishes the ritual he drinks some as well exclaiming to everyone that they need the red lyrium to fight the mages.

The Player can confront Samson on the actions to which he retorts that he was ordered by the Lord Seeker to do so. (Cassandra will be disgusted by the action of the Lord Seeker) 

The Player can ask why they are doing this if red lyrium is harming them. Samson states that with no official lyrium channel not many Templars can keep their addictions in check and the fact red lyrium is easy to come by and has little cost compared to the original. He further adds that they are already dead men, the moment they took the first sip of Blue Lyrium, explaining the effects of prolong exposure. The red lyrium is no different, it just makes the process faster

The Player can demand Samson to stop the operation under Delrin’s name. Samson simply chuckles but complies. Samson and the red templars leave the cave but not before stating that this won’t stop the Templars from using red lyrium. (Player can destroy the cave entrance after the talks.)

Once outside Cole will ask if he can join the Player, as they stopped more Templars from getting hurt. The Player can have the option to recruit him or not.

Stop the corruption = templar support +4, Cole recruited, and high quality templar shield.

**MAVERLIES’ QUESTS**

**Meeting with the Grey warden group located at Inquisition campsite by the pond overlooking the Battlefield.**

Grey Warden warrior you meet is a faceless one who questions your presence there. Inquisitor notifies him that Maverlies sent them to reestablish contact and help them if they can. Grey Warden simply nods and notifies them that they found the entrance to the Deep Roads but they don’t want to close the hole yet until the Templars leave. 

You ask why and he responds saying that by doing so will allow the Templars to invade the Hinterlands, yet he also knows that if they wait too long then the Templars will likely question whether the darkspawn are really going to attack. 

Cassandra, though she appreciates the lengths the Warden’s are doing to keep the Templars and Mages from fighting, she questions why they involve themselves with the war when they have been neutral the entire time. He ignores the question, only stating he doesn’t want innocent lives to die.

He asks for the Inquisitor’s help in getting the Templars to leave, by helping them lead a group of darkspawn to a templar patrol. He says that just simply seeing the darkspawn won’t work and that they need to experience it for themselves the horrors of a darkspawn attack.

(The Inquisitor has a chance to kill the wardens and soldiers, close the entrance and report back to the Templars but that would lower reputation with the Wardens and Fereldan. Yet you get + 6 Templar units and high quality Templar helmet)

If they agree the map goes from day to night, you speak to the Warden and he tells you to take these horns that mimic Darkspawn howls to scare the Templar patrol that is passing by while he and his men lure Darkspawn to the templars. He notifies the group that at least one Templar must survive for it to work. He leaves with his men to bring the darkspawn.

[Inquisitor and party must be placed in specific spots within the path of the templar patrol, located near the ruins that hold Grey Warden supplies.  _ Bioware should have had a crouch feature in the original game _ ] As the Templar patrol walks through you sound the horn that mimics a Shriek. The Templars get nervous and start spreading rumors to one another on what Darkspawn do to people. Captain/leader shuts them up. You and the group emit more sounds and the patrol are now terrified, even the leader shakes in fear. Everyone sounds the horn as loud as they can, making it sound that the templars are surrounded. 

_ Scene _

The Templars form a circle and prepare to fight. A loud rumbling is heard at the distance and out of the shadows come the darkspawn, they overwhelm the templar patrol. One escapes in fear while the rest die horrible deaths. The darkspawn are prepared to hunt the lone templar, an arrow pierces a hurlock’s neck. The horde looks to the attacker, who is a Grey Warden with his bow out, preparing to fire another shot. 

_ Scene ends _

You and the Wardens kill the Horde. The Warden thanks you and the group and gives the Inquisitor a note that he wants delivered to Maverlies. He then says that he will remain to keep watch of the entrance, to ensure no darkspawn gets through. 

\+ 6 Inquisition soldiers and armor of the Silver order, Fereldan and Grey Warden likes you 

For the horsemaster quest if you complete all tasks you acquire 

+8 Inquisition soldiers, helmet of the Silver order, and horses, Fereldan likes you

When you give the note to Maverlies she will congratulate you and present you a letter of passage to Redcliff. 

Speak to Mother Giselle after doing Maverlies’ missions and she will go to Haven to support the Inquisition.

  * **_Recruiting Blackwall_**



**_[_ ** _ Tweaked his Origins a bit, with him being an actual Grey Warden. Most of his lore stayed the same until the point where he returns from collecting Blighted blood and finding the real Blackwall dead. The real Blackwall doesn’t die yet, instead he prepares the Joining for Thom Rainer. Thom recalls how he went through the Joining, but soon fell unconscious. When he woke up, he was in the bushes. He manages to get back to camp only to find the real Blackwall dead alongside darkspawn corpses. Fearing he will be blamed for the real Blackwall’s death, Thom took Blackwalls name and ran. He never went to the order because of the shame of panicking.] _

Speak to Maverlies and she will report that they need assistance in dealing with a demon assault at the cave entrance. They were able to get a Grey Warden that just arrived, some Ferelden soldiers, and a few new recruits to engage the enemy but they won’t hold out before more Fereldan soldiers arrive. 

The Player can decide to help in the fight (if they don’t fight Blackwall will die).

Once you reach the entrance you see a whole swarm of demons entering the vicinity, with Blackwall in the middle shouting to the men to hold their ground. 

You support Blackwall and push the demons back, killing Gangue Shades, Rage Demons, Terror Demons, and two Pride demons. After the fight Blackwall thanks the Inquisitor and their companions for assisting them. He then wonders who they are with Cassandra notifying him of the Inquisition. Blackwall wonders if they would allow him to join, which causes some of the party to wonder why a Grey Warden would help if they remained neutral to the war. He states that with the Breach bringing out demons into the world, then they would need the assistance of a Warden to help end it. The Player can welcome or decline his offer.

To end the recruitment mission speak with Maverlies about quelling demonic forces, who breathes a sigh of relief and reconsiders her stance on leaving the tears alone.

  * 6 Inquisition units, Blackwall recruited, and shield of amaranthine acquired. Fereldan and Grey Wardens like you.



**ENTERING REDCLIFFE**

Guard at the gate will allow passage to Player and company when presented with a letter of passage. Entering the city gate the group will notice the Arl’s knights hunkered down near the entrance with mabari dogs growling at the new travelers. A few Mages are on the wall, staves ready. 

As the group travels to the center of town, they see a large gathering. In the center of the crowd lies a Tevinter mage, he speaks to the mages listening in, exclaiming that they should join the Tevinter Imperium. Many are unsure and scream why they should join. He answers that this war, one that was meant to give freedom to mages everywhere, has brought much death and destruction to everyone that has gotten involved in it. When the dust finally settles no civilian will look kindly to them, he even points out how here in Redcliff they barely have enough food to keep everyone fed and with the Templars just outside, he knows more death will come. At least with Tevinter they will be welcomed in a better light and will have a future in its border. Not only that, he exclaims that will save Redcliff from an impending attack from the Templars

The crowd becomes restless with some even thinking of joining him. Fiona alongside her mages step in and have the crowd disperse. The crowd disperses with Fiona murmuring to herself how annoying this is getting. The Player steps in to talk to Fiona. 

The Player/Cassandra (if she is in the party) notify Fiona of who they are and ask for an alliance with the Mages in closing the Breach and putting an end to the war. Fiona is surprised by the alliance and is remorseful of Justinia’s death but she cannot aid the Inquisition without dealing with the problems here in Redcliffe such as the Templar army outside and other variables. She asks the Inquisition if they can meet her in Redcliffe castle where it is safe from prying eyes. She gives a letter of passage into the castle and leaves. 

(Templars will hate you for this) 

**REDCLIFFE CASTLE**

Group enters the Hallway where they meet Arl Teagan, Mage leader Fiona, and Seneschal Garavel (from Awakening who's also wearing Grey Warden armor) speaking to one another of dangerous events unfolding. The Player announces their presence and bows. They greet one another, with the Arl thanking the Player for bringing word of Horsemaster Dennet’s safety as well as his family. 

Arl Teagan is happy that Justinia’s followers are here to aid him and asks that they help Fiona and Garavel in handling the problems settling Redcliffe. The Player can ask why they need their help if he has the men. Arl Teagan says that he barely has enough men to protect the village and the castle, in addition the Grey Wardens and their soldiers are not allowed to aid in these affairs as it would break the neutrality they have in the war. Fiona or her followers cannot do this as they are too well known but the player has the veil of anonymity among the populace. 

In addition doing this will ensure Fiona can aid the group in their quest to close the Breach.

Fiona further explains that if they can accomplish these tasks then Arl Teagan would protect the mages that do not wish to fight, while she herself can lead those who can to aid the Player. 

She passes the floor to Garavel, who notifies everyone that there are three things that need to be done. The first task is to get the remaining citizens that remain outside the wall to a safer location, as they fear a templar attack is imminent. Arl Teagan wants to save as many lives that he can but he does not have enough room to house them and the mages so it is up to the Player to find a safe area.. The second task is to destroy the Carta that are housed at the far end of the land as they have been supplying the templars with the needed lyrium for their attack on Redcliffe. The final task is to find missing Grey Wardens within the village. (If Blackwall is in the party he will be surprised by these events.) Garavel details how he sent wardens around the village to relieve tension among the populace but for the past couple of days a few of them have just disappeared into thin air. Garavel asked Fiona if her people saw them but they too don’t know. He suggests talking to the people, mainly those within the bar as they would have looser lips. 

(Varric if in the party verifies Garavel’s claim considering all the things he heard while in such establishments. Some of which he wished he hadn’t known about,  _ shaking in disgust _ .)

Conversation ends.

The Player can talk to Arl Teagan, Fiona, and Garavel after the meeting. 

TALKING TO TEAGAN

Talking to Arl Teagan, the Player can ask him why he is sheltering the Mages. He says that he didn’t want to see the mages suffer. He has seen what happens when you let a person, especially a child be left alone to suffer and he does not want to see it happen again.

[If Connor is still alive a side quest will occur, where Teagan explains that Connor is at the docks and wishes to talk to him. Everytime he gets close Connor runs away and he doesn’t want to force him to meet him. If you accept and get Connor to meet with Teagan, you will get a happy reunion between the two as both try to make amends. 

  * 4 Inquisition soldier and Shield of Redcliffe. Fereldan likes you] 



The Player can ask Teagan why there aren’t more soldiers at Redcliffe. Teagan notifies the group that reinforcements from the Capital were supposed to come but he assumes the Breach may have created Tears throughout the Kingdom forcing the King/Queen to deal with those or are trying to move around them to get to Redcliffe. He expects the Templars know this as well and will likely attack before help arrives. 

The Player can ask about the HOF and depending on their Warden playthrough, Teagan will show respect (saved everyone), understanding (Killed either Connor/Isolde to save the other), or hatred (abandon Redcliffe and have killed Connor/Isolde) toward the Warden.

TALKING TO FIONA

[Will mostly be the same as in the Original game but without the enslaving the mages to the Venatori part, felt stupid how Fiona gave up given her background as a leader.]

TALKING TO GARAVEL

When talking to Garavel you can ask him where the HOF is [If the HOF is still alive]. Garavel gives out a tired sigh as he hears those exact words said to him hundreds of times now, to which he always replies that he doesn’t know. (Cassandra, if in the party, is shocked that the second in command does not know where the HOF is.) Garavel simply states that the hero tends to do that alot and they always return back like nothing happens. (Solas remarks, “is that okay for the leader of your order to just up and go as they please”) Garavel simply states “considering all the horrors and monstrosities he/she faced, no one would dare stop them”. He also adds that the HOF does complete their task in a timely order so it’s not a really big deal. (Varrick/Iron Bull would simply state Wow. )

When talking to Garavel about their presence in Redcliffe and how they got here before the mages is a big coincidence, Garavel simply states that it is not. He explains how they knew about the darkspawn weeks before the Mages showed up, with him even providing letters between him and the Arl on the darkspawn in the region and how they are growing in number. The group simply stays quiet.

Can talk to Garavel on the state of Ferelden after the Blight and how they’ve been contending with the darkspawn. He states that it’s been the worst parts of his life, everyday is the end of the world as darkspawn attacks pop up everywhere and they only have so few resources and people to contend with these infestations. Not only that but the darkspawn have grown smarter and new breeds have been seen throughout the land but only in isolated areas to which become high priority to the Wardens and the battles against them are the worst he has ever seen. The Player can ask what kind of breeds, with Garavel giving a description of the Children. Everyone is disgusted by it

Talk ends.

Saving Civilians

Must speak to Maverlies in getting the remaining people out of their homes. Need the War table in order to get people to move to Haven as a temporary shelter. 

  * 4 Inquisition soldiers and 2 mages. Fereldan like you and Common Folk love you 



Killing the Carta

Just as the name sounds. Can take the lyrium they have for your own uses. 

  * Templars will hate you and 2 mages (+4 if you use the war table to bribe mages to fight for you.) Mages love you



Missing Grey Wardens

[If you want to get Dorian as party member you must complete the missing Grey Warden quest]

Go to the bar and speak with some of the customers, most will know nothing or they are too drunk to speak. Finding nothing you leave the bar only for a veiled man to bump into you and notify that you are in danger. If you press for more information, he will tell you to look at the abandoned church for the answers of what is happening here but at night. He then leaves.

There will be a spot you can wait by the church that will speed the day to night. They meet two veiled individuals, one man being Dorian and the other Felix, who notifies you that the missing Grey Wardens are in there but they are in danger. You try to ask questions but he stops you, stating he will talk about it later.

Entering the church you can hear Venatori agents torturing the Grey Wardens and using magic on them. He screams to the Grey Wardens on why his spells don’t work on any of them, considering he has already enthralled other Wardens in other nations. The warden just spits at him, to which he simply knocks the warden unconscious. The Venatori can hear the Player and their party enter the room. He screams intruders and opens a Tear releasing demons.

After the fight, you untie the Grey Wardens where they give thanks for the rescue. The Player questions them on why these agents attacked you. Dorian intervenes stating that they are a Teventir cult who worship a man called the Elder One who's been trying to bring back Teventir to it’s glorious rule of the olden days, which include blood sacrifices. He explains how the Elder One gave the cult the means to mind control Grey Wardens but is intrigued that it didn’t work on the ones present here. The party looks to the Grey Warden, who simply sighs and states that he is not a Grey Warden but pretending to be one. (Cassandra states anger for the deception and wearing the name)(Blackwall is relieved why he couldn’t tell if he was a warden or not. The fake Warden retorts stating how he is always surprised by the way Grey Wardens can tell when another is nearby.) The fake Warden replies that he does work for them but since a few months ago they all left. He releases crucial information stating that the Wardens have plans on being here to stop the fighting. 

The player can try to question more about the plan but the Warden looks away and simply states to speak with Senechal Garavel. He then asks to take his men and recover from the ordeal. They leave. 

Dorian and Felix talk to the group, saying the same stuff as in the original ( _ except the time magic part because that was stupid. Or at least state that they haven’t been able to time travel yet. Still unsure whether to use time magic or not _ ). 

Dorian wishes to join the Inquistion as they may be able to help him. The Player can choose whether to let him join or not. 

Completing the objective = Grey Wardens liking you

You go back to Redcliffe castle to report the missing Grey Wardens while also stating that they aren’t Grey Wardens. Garavel is annoyed but states how much the group knows. The player reveals how the Grey Wardens being here was planned. Garavel simply mumbles to himself and says that it is partly true. 

He reveals to the group that the Grey Wardens came here under an agreement with the Fereldan King/Queen that they would promise more aid against the blight, in return the Wardens would use a fake darkspawn attack to prevent a battle within the Hinterlands. Teagan knew about the deception and worked with the Wardens in sending fake letters to one another in case spies from either groups were doubtful about the presence of the Wardens. (Varric/Ironbull are impressed by the deception). 

The player remarks they saw Darkspawn come out of the Deep Roads when they helped the Warden group sent to seal it. Garavel retorts that there are always darkspawn in the Deep Roads but there isn’t enough near here to form a horde and attack the land. Garavel hoped the impending attack would scare the Templars away long enough for Justinia to settle the peace talks or at least wait till Fereldan reinforcements arrived.

The Player can ask why the secrecy, to which Garavel states that the Grey Warden Order is meant to be neutral in this war and any indication of involvement would render their neutrality void with attacks against them paramount.

The Player can ask Garavel why the real Grey Wardens went into hiding. Garavel doesn’t know why but he suspects that it has something to do with the Venatori and their Elder One.

Completing the three objectives will lead to the final decision where the Player must decide who to fight for (the Mages or the Templars). In order to activate it you must speak to the either faction leader Fiona/Greagoir 

  
  


**SIEGE OF REDCLIFFE**

Depending on the actions of the Player, if they did the side quests will affect the way the battle is played out. 

ATTACK ON THE VILLAGE

Both groups will receive word that King Alistair and/or Queen Anora are going to arrive with Reinforcements within three days. 

Templar Side

Greagoir will give the word to start the invasion, and the first destination is taking over the small village. 

If the player sided with the Templars, but did not evacuate the people, The Commonfolk will hate you as will Fereldan. Templars will kill the defenders including Maverlies.

Mages Side

If you side with the Mages you go to the village and buy time for any soldiers in the field to retreat. (You don’t evacuate civilians as you got them out in time). If the Player did not remove the Tears before the battle, more templars will be fighting you.

SIEGE ON THE GATES

Templar side

Greagoir will notify the player to aid his forces in pushing the Balistas in place to destroy the Gate. The player’s objective is to assault Fereldan defenses and destroy them. The Balistas will destroy the Gate.

Mage Side

Garavel will notify the Player to destroy the Balistas and defend the military checkpoints. Even with destroying the ballistas the Templars succeed in destroying the Gate with a Red Templar Behemoth. (If you didn’t work on Cole’s quest, the Player will have to deal with three Behemoths and multiple Red Templars rather than a single Behemoth.)

ASSAULT ON REDCLIFFE VILLAGE

Templar side

Templars will start trying to take hold of the village, (If you did Dorian’s quest, “Grey Wardens” will aid the mages in defending the Village). Many mages/civilians will try to flee by boat from the attack. Greagoir will task you in destroying the boats, killing both civilians and Mages (Mages, Common Folk, and Fereldan will hate you). (You can let them escape but the Templars will hate you).

Mage side

Player is tasked with keeping the village safe and holding it against the Templars, (If you did Dorian’s quest, “Grey Wardens” will aid you defend the village). A scout will come running notifying the group that Templars are coming by boat. The Scout will ask the Player to help set create an archer line to destroy the boats. Destroying the boats will have Garavel come running stating the Templars have gotten into the castle. 

ASSAULT ON REDCLIFFE CASTLE

Templar side 

Greagoir will notify the group that they need to break through the castle's defenses and capture the mage leader Fiona. The player is tasked in aiding the assault and capturing Fiona. The Player will fight outside the castle’s entrance and into the main hall where Fiona, Arl Teagan, and Garavel alongside elite Mages and “Wardens” and Redcliffe’s knights engage them. 

Fiona in her defeat will notify that many mages have escaped from the siege and that the rebellion will continue.

Greagoir will capture Fiona but leaves Arl Teagan and Garavel alone as he does not wish to anger the Fereldan kingdom as much as he did. 

He notifies the splendid performance of the job well done and provides military support to the Inquisition even without the Lord Seeker’s approval. He also notifies them that they need to leave as the Fereldan army is a day away and will likely defeat them if they stay.

[Fereldan will hate you, Templars will love you, Rebel Mages will hate you, Orlais (Gaspard) will love you, Orlais (Celene) will like you, Grey Wardens will dislike you, Common folk will dislike you]

[The Hinterlands will be locked out once the mission is done.]

Mage side

The Player will follow Garavel to the Castle, and provide aid to any resistance fighters The group will notice that the Templars have entered the castle and are attacking Arl Teagan and Fiona. 

Greagoir and Delrin will be beside elite Templars and seekers (Red Templars if you didn’t do Cole’s quest), while Arl Teagan and Fiona fight beside two battlemages and Redcliffe knights. Mission will fail if Arl Teagan/Fiona die during the battle. 

Greagoir and Delrin will be captured, forcing the surviving Templars to retreat and report back to the Lord Seeker.

Arl Teagan will be thankful for the Player’s aid and will notify them that Greagoir and Delrin will face justice. 

Fiona will thank the Player as well, and agrees to fight beside them. Fiona will look to Arl Teagan, who will simply nods and state that he will take care of the children and others who do not wish to fight. 

[Fereldan will love you, Templars will hate you, Rebel Mages will love you, Orlais (Gaspard) will hate you, Orlais (Celene) will dislike you, Grey wardens will like you, Common folk will like you, you can also recruit the Horsemaster]

HAVEN

[Changed the Plot of the original, with the Player not closing the Breach due to Corypheus attacking them first with the surviving mages (if you did Templar route), surviving templars (if you did Mage route), Venatori, and Demons. In addition the avalanche the Player creates does not kill as many enemy forces as it did. You see the enemy get out of the snow. 

The Player escapes the same way as the original but when they return to the survivors they don't praise the Player as the Herald, instead Cassandra and Lelianna trust them now. 

When they find Skyhold, the Player does not become the Inquisitor yet and they don't amass a huge following as seen in the original. The only change in the original is that they need the armies of Orlais to combat Corypheus. Leliana will recieve word that the Chantry members are convening to regain power, word has it that the Lord Seeker will be there.]

Act 1 ends


End file.
